teen_justicefandomcom-20200214-history
Hair/Bang Bang
Lyrics Teen Justice Girls: Switch it up Switch it up Oh whoa Yeah eh, yeah Let's go Aysia: I call my girl 'cause I got a problem Only a curl is gonna solve it (Teen Justice Girls: Stop and wait, wait for that, Stop hold up, swing your bat) Then I don't really care, just get him out of my hair, yeah Let's switch it up, get off my shoulder (Teen Justice Girls: Stop and wait, wait for that, Stop hold up, swing your bat) I've had enough, can't take it no longer (Bambi: You need a good girl to blow your mind, yeah) I'm over him I swear, I'm like yeah Tori and Aysia with Teen Justice Girls: 'Cause he was just a dick and I knew it Got me going mad sitting in this chair Like I don't care Gotta get him out my hair I tried everything but it's useless He pushed me so far now I'm on the edge Make him disappear Go get him out my hair Tori: She got a body like an hourglass, But I can give it to you all the time She got a booty like a Cadillac, But I can send you into overdrive (oh) Stop and wait, wait for that, Stop hold up, swing your bat See anybody could be bad to you, You need a good girl to blow your mind, yeah Aysia and Bambi with Teen Justice Girls (Tori): Bang bang into the room (I know you want it) Bang bang all over you (I'll let you have it) Wait a minute let me take you there (ah) Wait a minute tell you (ah) Bang bang there goes your heart (I know you want it) Back, back seat of my car (I'll let you have it) Wait a minute let me take you there (ah) Wait a minute tell you (ah) Dionne: (Coco: Da-da-da-da-da da-da-da-da-da-da) It's Myx Moscato It's frizz in a bottle (Teen Justice Girls: switch it up, switch it up) It's Nicki full throttle, it's oh, oh Swimming in the grotto We winning in the lotto We dipping in the pot of blue foam (Coco: Da-da-da-da-da da-da-da-da-da-da) Kitten so good It's dripping on wood (Teen Justice Girls: oh) Get a ride in the engine that could Go, Batman robbin' it Bang, bang, cockin' it (Coco: Da-da-da-da-da da-da-da-da-da-da) Queen Nicki dominant, prominent It's me, Jessie, and Ari (Teen Justice Girls: switch it up, switch it up) If they test me they sorry Ride us up like a Harley (Coco: Da-da-da-da-da da-da-da-da-da-da) Then pull off in this Ferrari If he hanging we banging (Teen Justice Girls: oh) Phone ranging, he slanging It ain't karaoke night but get the mic 'cause he singing Coco: When you need to get your phone, erase that number Don't call him back 'cause he don't deserve it Bambi with Teen Justice Girls: And when you see him in the club Just flip your hair, don't show him any love 'Cause you've had enough, oh Tori with Teen Justice Girls: 'Cause he was just a dick and I knew it Got me going mad sitting in this chair Like I don't care Gotta get him out my hair I tried everything but it's useless He pushed me so far now I'm on the edge Make him disappear Go get him out my hair, hey Aysia and Bambi with Teen Justice Girls (Tori): Bang bang into the room (I know you want it) Bang bang all over you (I'll let you have it) Dionne: I said bang, bang, bang, bang, bang, bang, Bang, bang, bang, bang, bang, bang, bang Aysia and Bambi with Teen Justice Girls (Tori): Bang bang there goes your heart (I know you want it) Back, back seat of my car (I'll let you have it) (Dionne: Ooooh) Wait a minute let me take you there (ah) Wait a minute tell you (ah) Category:Songs Category:Season 6 Songs